Animal Crossing: City Folk
Animal Crossing: City Folk is the Wii release of the Animal Crossing series. Overview In Animal Crossing: City Folk, players are a character that are living alone in a town. The character can be either gender. In the town that the player lives in are other residents which are animals. These animals are considered to be the players neighbors, to which players can interact with. Some ways that the player can interact is by talking, doing chores such as deliveries, small contests, exchanging gifts, and much more. While outside, the neighbors might take note of the character, and rush over to the character. When this happens, two looks can appear: a surprised look (rays extending from the face) or an exclamation look (exclamation mark over head). While that happens, a small dinging sound players to give the character a notice. When talked to, they have something to say, whether it be a letter, giving a gift, or asking for a new catch phrase. What to do There are many more ways to enjoy the town life. One way to fish. To get started on this, players first need any type of fishing rod. Then the player goes near a body of water (ocean, pond, lake, river) and cast the rod. To know that there is a fish, there is a fish shaped shadow in the area that the fish is it. There are a variety of fish that a player can catch, some being more rare than others. Some fish are also available at only certain seasons, weather paterns, or time of days. Bug catching is also another pastime in the town. To start off, the player needs a bug net, easily bought at Nook's store. When the player finds a bug, whether it be on a flower, or in the air, the net should then be flung at the bug. Bugs might only be found at a certain time of day, or during a certain season. Fossil hunting is another feature that can be found around town. A shovel is needed to find a fossil. A fossil might be hidden in the ground, marked by a small x in the ground. Once a spot is found, then the player should dig into the spot, where there are a normal three results: A fossil is found, a gyroid is found, or a pitfall seed is found. Many times when a bug or fish is caught, or a new fossil is discovered, then the player goes to the museum, where Blathers can take donations and identify fossils. Blathers has entomophobia, meaning he fears bugs. When a player donates bugs, Blathers will tell the player not to open the cage, and will often say a statement why he doesn't care for that bug. Blathers can also identify fossils, and take donations of paintings. Gardening is a common way to make the town look better. Players can often get flowers in two ways: buying then at Nook's, or by finding them in town, whether planted by neighbors or wild growing. One thing that is unique about gardening is that the chance of hybrids growing. Hybrids are flowers of a rare color that can only be produced by two adjacent flowers producing a new flower. Certain color combinations can only be achieved if the right color flowers are used. On every last Sunday of the month there is a Flea Market. This is where your neighbors come to your house to buy furniture, shells, fish, and bugs. You can also go to other neighbors's houses to buy their stuff. On certain days there are events in the town. They are usually run by Tortimer the mayor of the town or someone else. (Example: Jack for Halloween. The City The city is a new feature in City Folk, as the name suggests. In it are some old faces in new places. In total, there are nine total attractions that the player can access. *Redd's store: Players can buy some items that are not available from Tom Nook. Rare paintings can be bought from Redd's shop, however some can be forged. *The Marque: Players can learn new emotions from Dr. Shrunk or Master Frillard on occasions. *The HRA Office: Players are able to sign up for the HRA, check scores, and request to be taken off of the HRA mailing list. In the back room, rooms are set on display. Lyle, an aquaintance of Redd's currently runs the Happy Room Academy office although it's unknown how he got the job. *GracieGrace: Players are able to check the different syles made by Gracie which range from clothing to furniture. There are 4 different season sets to collect. *The Auction House: Players can place bids and items up for auction. The items placed are also viewable to friends. *Kick's Shoe Shine Stand: Players can get their shoes shined by Kick. You can also have your shoes style and color changed to match your outfit and character style. *Shampoodle: Players can get their hair style and color changed based off of a questionair from Harriet. Players can also request a Mii mask to be made which will allow you to wear a mask of your Mii. *Katrina's: Players are able to have their fortune told by Katrina. *Resetti Surveillance Center: A secret of the city located past the pylons by Katrina's, when the pylon is moved to the side, players are able to meet with Resetti or Don Resetti and receive a Silver Shovel to keep quiet of the centers existance. Players can only acess the Surveillance Center from 8pm-12am. See also *''Animal Crossing'' *List of Wii games External links *Nintendo Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:2008 video games Category:2010 video games Category:Animal Crossing